Les Egarés du DisqueMonde à Poudlard
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Lorsque les personnages les plus improbables du Disque-Monde se retrouvent a Poudlard, une joyeuse pagaille s'ensuit. Crossover DiscworldHarry Potter.


Les Egarés du Disque-Monde à Poudlard  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Les personnages et lieux de cette fanfiction sont l'entière propriété de Terry Pratchett (Les Annales du Disque-Monde) et J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter). Cette histoire a été écrite pour le plaisir et par admiration pour les oeuvres des auteurs cités ci-dessus, et par conséquent n'a aucun but lucratif.  
  
Je tiens à remercier Amélie et Marie-Agnès (mon comité de lecture officiel) pour leur soutien et leur patience à toute épreuve (et Dieu sait s'il en faut avec moi...).  
  
Bonne lecture, et envoyez-moi votre avis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Le silence qui régnait dans la salle des Potions était inhabituel. D'ordinaire, si le chuchotement excité des élèves ne venait pas troubler le gargouillement des potions en cours, la voix sarcastique de Rogue se chargeait de rembarrer les élèves de Gryffondor. Mais là, l'air semblait s'être figé avec le cri affolé que venait de lâcher Hermione. Drago Malefoy lui-même ne pensa pas à ricaner. Cependant, ses fidèles compagnons, Crabbe et Goyle, se firent l'écho inutile de sa stupidité. Le professeur Rogue parut retrouver ses esprits et se retourna vers leur table en la frappant violemment du plat de la main, le regard étincelant de rage.   
  
- Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard ! rugit-il, la voix tremblante.  
  
Des hoquets de surprise s'élevèrent parmi les élèves de cette maison. Drago dévisagea son professeur avec un air de profonde stupeur.  
  
- Que regardez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? ironisa-t-il. Cessez de prendre ces airs arrogants avec moi, vous n'avez pas plus de talent que Miss Granger !  
  
Drago ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, hors de voix.  
  
- Eh bien ? poursuivit Rogue. Des réclamations ? Ou cinquante autres points s'avèreraient-ils plus efficaces ?  
  
Drago baissa la tête, le visage légèrement empourpré. Le professeur se désintéressa de lui et reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui n'en menait pas large devant son chaudron, sa crinière de cheveux rabattue vers l'avant pour mieux dissimuler la honte qui s'était emparée d'elle. Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses remarques car le contenu du récipient, un liquide brunâtre couronné de vapeurs rougeoyantes, avait commencé à se solidifier, et formait désormais une épaisse croûte tenant de la boue séchée pour l'apparence et des remugles de fumier pour l'odeur. Le visage de Rogue devint livide, et il intima d'une voix blanche « Sortez immédiatement ! » N'ayant jamais vu leur professeur dans un état semblable, ses élèves n'osèrent pas protester et se levèrent précipitamment dans un raclement de chaises et des murmures apeurés. Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et suivit les autres, bientôt rejointe par Harry et Ron, qui lui apportèrent leur soutien.   
  
Alors que le trio d'amis passait la porte, une déflagration sourde retentit et les propulsa presque dehors. La porte se referma avec un claquement sec.   
  
- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémissait Hermione, le regard brillant de larmes. Je ne passerai pas l'année ici, je vais manquer les examens de fin d'année ! Oh !   
  
Ron, agacé de ses jérémiades, garda le silence.  
  
- Et Rogue ! s'exclama Harry. Il faut aller voir comment il va !  
  
C'était le monde à l'envers, pensa le garçon, voilà qu'Hermione commettait des erreurs et que lui, Harry Potter, s'inquiétait pour le professeur Rogue ! Grimaçant son dégoût, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. De l'autre côté, tout était silencieux. Hermione déglutit péniblement. Harry ouvrit la porte… et la referma aussitôt. Son amie pâlit subitement et demanda, des sanglots dans la voix :  
  
- Il… Le professeur Rogue est blessé, c'est ça ? Ou pire… ?   
  
- Non, la coupa Harry. C'est autre chose…  
  
- Laisse-moi voir, Harry ! fit Ron en se précipitant vers la porte, surexcité.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer, car le professeur Rogue venait d'ouvrir à son tour, blême, hagard même.   
  
- S'il vous plaît, les enfants, retournez dans votre salle commune, leur dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard horrifié. Les enfants ! Hermione fondit en sanglots, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota les épaules en murmurant gentiment « Allons, allons, ne pleurez pas, ce n'est rien ! ». Pour éviter le summum de l'écoeurement, Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans le couloir, talonné par Harry qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas friser l'hystérie.   
  
~*~  
  
Severus Rogue regarda les trois élèves disparaître au détour du couloir avec bienveillance. Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Puis il retourna dans la salle des Potions, toujours aussi perturbé. Cette attitude n'était, à vrai dire, pas normale chez lui. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu, il était logique que son organisme se défende. Aussi l'état de choc se traduisait-il pour lui par une attitude sereine. Il balaya son regard sur les pupitres vides et les chaudrons renversés, avant de re-remarquer les créatures étranges qui l'observaient en silence.   
  
Elles étaient au nombre de cinq. Trois d'entre elles paraissaient humaines, une plutôt animale, et la dernière… inclassable. C'était précisément celle-ci qui avait causé un énorme choc au professeur Rogue. Cette silhouette encapuchonnée, mince et grande, avec ses orbites vides où semblaient pétiller des supernovas bleu électrique en formation, et tout autour ce vide insondable comme le vaste univers, tenait une faux à la lame extrêmement fine, sur laquelle l'air lui-même devait hésiter à passer. Et ce sourire grimaçant, ou bien était-ce une posture crispée de la mâchoire, qui détonnait sur ce visage…inqualifiable. Ou alors, en forçant les portes momentanément closes de la raison ( pour cause de protection défensive face à l'incompréhension de cette vision ), Severus Rogue lui aurait peut-être trouvé une ressemblance frappante avec un professeur qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il était en deuxième année à Poudlard, un homme étrange et réservé qui aimait flâner dans les cimetières la nuit venue.   
  
La plus petite créature, couverte de longs poils orangés, le regardait sans ciller de ses grands yeux perçant enfoncés dans son visage simiesque. Elle leva vers lui une main semblable à du cuir noir :   
  
- Oook ! fit-elle, ses poils soigneux ondulant délicatement sur ses bras démesurément longs.   
  
Rogue parut émerger d'un rêve traumatisant.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya-t-il, plus hargneux que jamais. Vous vous croyez jour de fête, peut-être ?  
  
Si Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient été là, ils auraient poussé un profond soupir de soulagement. Harry aurait presque remercié son professeur de retourner à son état normal.   
  
Le vieil homme à côté de la silhouette noire toussota discrètement, l'air mal-à-l'aise. On aurait dit un hybride du professeur Dumbledore et d'un magicien moldu de pacotille.  
  
- Hum, pourrais-je savoir où nous sommes ? se risqua-t-il poliment.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ? rugit-il, en foudroyant l'homme du regard. Vous êtes dans ma salle de cours, et personne ne vous a dit d'y mettre les pieds !  
  
L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il promena une main caressante sur son bâton de mage, comme s'il désirait s'en servir à tout hasard, pour, admettons, ne pas le laisser se gripper. Mais au lieu de cela, il inspira une grande goulée d'air et débita d'un air blasé :   
  
- Je me nomme Rincevent et je suis mage à l'Université de l'Invisible. Mes compagnons que voici ( il fit un geste large de la main ) sont l'économe, un de mes collègues…  
  
L'économe en question sembla reconnaître sa fonction et leva un regard vitreux vers Rogue, qui en retour le toisa avec mépris.  
  
-…le bibliothécaire, qui est un autre collègue, poursuivit Rincevent. Nous sommes tous trois d'Ankh-Morpork.  
  
Le singe au pelage roux gratifia Rogue d'un autre « oook » où peut-être perçait une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
-…Madame Ciredutemps, sorcière des montagnes du Bélier.  
  
La vieille femme aux multiples épaisseurs de vêtements grogna un salut et frappa le sol de son balai pour se donner une contenance. Rogue laissa échapper malgré lui un rictus d'amusement.   
  
-…et…la…hum… Mort, acheva le mage Rincevent dans un frémissement.  
  
La haute silhouette encapuchonnée s'inclina avec raideur, dans des castagnettes d'ossements. Rogue se sentit fondre sous le regard intriguant et pourtant dérangeant de la Mort. Lorsque son cerveau assimila les informations que lui communiquaient ses yeux, il fut comme parcouru d'une onde de choc. Son visage testa toutes la palette des couleurs des émotions. En fixant un point de vide dans l'espace, le professeur des Potions s'aperçut qu'il supportait beaucoup mieux de se retrouver dans la même pièce que cette…créature.  
  
- Et pour votre gouverne, monsieur, reprit Rincevent avec plus d'assurance, nous ne sommes pas venus de notre propre chef, c'est vous qui nous avez fait venir en ces lieux. Dans quelle région du Disque-Monde sommes-nous, je vous prie ?  
  
- Disque-Monde ? grogna Rogue, le sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
- Ah, fit Rincevent, c'est bien ce que je craignais…  
  
- Craignais quoi ? attaqua le professeur, sur le fil de l'hystérie.  
  
- Voyez-vous, commença pompeusement le mage, plusieurs de mes collègues et moi-même avons émis l'hypothèse qu'il existe plusieurs mondes dans l'univers, et apparemment, cela se confirme. Nos études menées à l'Université de l'Invisible sont très poussées, nous expérimentons beaucoup de choses : sortilèges, thaumatologie, têtologie,…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? brailla Rogue, les nerfs à vif. Je ne vous ai pas appelés, alors retournez d'où vous venez, et plus vite que ça ! C'est un collège de magie, ici, pas un cirque ambulant !  
  
Le mage prit un air contrit. La sorcière prit la parole.  
  
- Jeune homme, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit-elle d'une voix grinçante.  
  
Rogue fit la moue. Est-ce que cette vieille harpie se moquait de lui ? Jeune homme !   
  
- Oook oook oook ? Oook oook ! Oook oook oook… s'interposa le bibliothécaire en agitant ses grands bras de singe.   
  
- Désolé, mais je ne parle pas le morse ! railla le professeur, sentant son cerveau s'enflammer.   
  
- Ce que mon collègue veut dire, c'est que…  
  
- LAISSEZ, RINCEVENT, fit la Mort, JE M'EN CHARGE…  
  
Severus Rogue crut qu'il allait se liquéfier de l'intérieur tant cette voix d'outre-tombe, grave et caverneuse, se répandait dans les moindres particules de son corps pour lui insuffler de l'effroi.  
  
- NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS SUR LE DISQUE-MONDE, SEVERUS, IL FAUT QUE LA PERSONNE QUI NOUS A FAIT VENIR ICI NOUS RENVOIE.  
  
Le visage du professeur était tordu par la névrose. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Je suis mort, pensa-t-il, au comble de l'épouvante.  
  
- NON, PAS ENCORE, le renseigna aimablement la Mort, esquissant même un sourire calcaire.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaah ! hurla le professeur en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, sa robe de sorcier flottant follement dans son sillage.  
  
Mémé Ciredutemps cracha.  
  
- Un monde de poltrons, assurément !  
  
- C'est du crapaud ? demanda l'économe, à personne en particulier. Dites, vous pourriez m'en faire des pilules, c'est peut-être encore plus puissant que de la grenouille séchée ?   
  
Rincevent prit son collègue par les épaules et soupira. Dans quel pétrin avaient-ils atterris ? Et avec quels compagnons il se retrouvait ! La bande la plus improbable que même l'esprit le plus pervers n'aurait pu concevoir ! Quelle belle équipée, en vérité !   
  
- Bon, fit le mage, eh bien, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de rester groupés. Explorons cet endroit, peut-être que quelqu'un de plus sensé nous apportera son aide. Vous me suivez ?  
  
- Morbleu, oui ! jura la sorcière, son menton en galoche saillant volontairement.  
  
- OUI, fit la Mort, fidèle à lui-même.  
  
- Oook ! lança le bibliothécaire avec fermeté.  
  
- Vessie de porc ? fit l'économe, toujours aussi absent.  
  
- COUIC ! s'invita une autre voix.  
  
Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la Mort, puis descendirent vers la poche de sa longue robe noire.  
  
- OH, fit la Mort d'un air faussement surpris. SALUT.   
  
- COUIC, COUIIIC ! répondit la Mort-aux-Rats, le ton enjoué.  
  
- Pfff, désapprouva Mémé Ciredutemps, la mine renfrognée. Un clandestin, avec ça !   
  
Le squelette de rat, dans son habit noir, secoua sa minuscule faux d'un air de reproche. Le bibliothécaire lui fit les gros yeux, et la Mort-aux-Rats retourna immédiatement au fond de la poche. Le mage Rincevent sortit le premier de la salle des Potions, sa longue robe rouge et dorée tourbillonnant majestueusement derrière lui. Ses compagnons le suivaient de près, légèrement inquiets. Ils empruntèrent le sombre couloir puis remontèrent les marches jusqu'à se retrouver dans un grand hall grouillant…   
  
- Des adolescents ! s'exclama la sorcière, dégoûtée. Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
  
- Des garçons et des…filles ! s'étrangla le mage en butant sur le deuxième mot. Dans un collège de magie !   
  
Rincevent promena un regard offusqué sur le flot d'élèves de Poudlard qui chahutaient en sortant de cours. Un groupe de filles gloussantes s'arrêta pour les toiser :  
  
- Il me semblait que Halloween, c'était passé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà ! ricana Lavande Brown en désignant les égarés du Disque-Monde.  
  
- Ah ah ah ! pouffa Parvati Patil en se frappant les cuisses, en proie à des convulsions d'hilarité.   
  
Un cercle d'élèves de différents niveaux s'était formé autour des intrus. La Mort, qui avait gardé la tête baissée sous son capuchon, la redressa avec lenteur. L'effet fut immédiat, tous les curieux s'éparpillèrent en riant nerveusement pour oublier ce qu'ils venaient de contempler. Mémé Ciredutemps surprit un préfet de septième année qui filait dans les magnifiques escaliers de pierre. Peu après, un vieil homme, qui aurait pu être un lointain cousin du mage Rincevent, apparut en haut des marches, escorté d'une vielle femme et d'une autre, beaucoup plus jeune, qui cliquetait à cause de ses colliers et talismans qu'elle portait autour du cou. Le trio descendit, sous l'œil perplexe du préfet qui restait soigneusement en retrait, plaqué contre le mur comme s'il espérait se fondre en lui. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assis dans son tableau, se leva pour lui chuchoter « Bouh ! » à l'oreille. Le jeune homme sursauta avec une telle violence qu'il se cogna la tête contre la pierre froide et s'affaissa comme une masse, assommé.  
  
Le vieil homme, arrivé dans le hall, scruta les égarés par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.   
  
- Soyez les bienvenus, qui que vous soyez, dit-il de sa voix puissante, écartant les bras en signe de salut. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et voici les professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Sybille Trelawney. Encore une fois, bienvenue à vous, mes amis.  
  
Rincevent, et même Esméralda Ciredutemps, en restaient cois. Il émanait de cet homme un tel magnétisme qu'il imposait le respect.   
  
- MERCI BIEN, fit la Mort.  
  
Albus Dumbledore ne trésaillit même pas, il se contenta d'adresser un sourire à la Mort, qui, quant à lui, se sentit déstabilisé. Les présentations se firent dans la plus grande cordialité. Lorsque vint le tour de l'économe, le professeur Trelawney ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de joie.  
  
- Oh ! fit-elle de sa voix éthérée. Je sens en cet homme une force incroyable, regardez son karma ! C'est incroyable !  
  
- Poudre de sangsue n'amasse pas bave de blatte, énonça doctement l'économe.  
  
- Ah ! se réjouit-elle en faisant tinter ses bijoux. Il est philosophe, avec ça ! Fantastique, tout simplement fantastique !  
  
- Rognon de mule et bise de troll ! s'exclama l'économe.  
  
- La théorie de la concordance ! s'extasia Trelawney, aux anges. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre !  
  
- Alors allez vous entendre un peu plus loin, voulez-vous, Sybille ? la coupa le professeur McGonagall, agacée.  
  
Trelawney ne releva pas et s'éloigna en compagnie de l'économe. Ils avaient trouvé un langage commun. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur les visiteurs.   
  
- Qui vous a fait venir, mes amis ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- On sait pas, c'est ça l'os ! s'exclama Mémé Ciredutemps avec force.   
  
- Ah, intéressant, commenta McGonagall, polie.  
  
Mémé haussa un sourcil amusé et approbateur. N'en déplaise à ce vieux rabat-joie de Rincevent, il y avait dans ce monde étrange un collège de sorciers qui admettait les femmes.  
  
- Lorsque nous avons atterris dans l'autre salle, continua Rincevent, il y avait un homme, mais il a pris peur et s'est enfui.   
  
- Pouvez-vous me le décrire, je vous prie ? fit le professeur Dumbledore, serein.  
  
- Voyons, fit Rincevent, il était…  
  
- La quarantaine, cheveux longs, huileux comme du beurre et bruns comme les plumes d'un corbeau, le devança Mémé Ciredutemps, qui cherchait la moindre occasion pour asticoter le vieux mage.  
  
Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore ne purent se retenir d'esquisser un sourire.   
  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit du professeur Rogue, fit le sorcier. Je vais le chercher, en attendant, je vous laisse libre de déambuler dans Poudlard à votre guise. ( Il adressa un signe de tête à ses hôtes. ) Madame, Messieurs.   
  
Mémé Ciredutemps rougit légèrement, tout émoustillée par ce drôle de bonhomme à la barbe et à la chevelure blanche argentée. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser décontenancer par le premier homme venu, elle, célibataire endurcie et revêche. Allons, allons, Esmé, se réprimanda intérieurement la sorcière, tu te relâches. Pour prendre une contenance, elle tourna le dos aux deux sorciers en faisant claquer ses talons, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblaient les plantes dans ce monde. Le bibliothécaire, quant à lui, flaira l'odeur caractéristique des vieux livres et, de sa démarche chaloupée, se rendit dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La Mort s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée, vexé de ne pas faire d'effet sur ces drôles de personnages. Ça avait pourtant bien fonctionné sur le professeur Rogue… La Mort-aux-Rats, du fond de sa poche, couina doucement pour le réconforter.   
  
Restait Rincevent, qui préféra suivre Dumbledore et McGonagall. Tous trois se rendirent dans le bureau du puissant sorcier, après avoir effectué un crochet par le bureau du professeur Rogue. Ils l'avaient trouvé blême, affalé dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et les cheveux ruisselants. L'homme s'était, semblait-il, passé la tête sous l'eau pour chasser son malaise. Le résultat ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincant. Dumbledore le guida doucement vers son bureau. Un phoenix au plumage chatoyant somnolait sur un perchoir, entouré de portraits d'illustres directeurs de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore pria les trois autres de s'asseoir et lui-même prit place dans son fauteuil.   
  
- Severus, dit-il à l'intention du professeur Rogue, peut-être auriez-vous besoin de la Pensine pour faire le tri dans vos pensées ?  
  
Rogue le regarda, une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux. Le mage Rincevent observa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement le sorcier prendre sa baguette magique et l'apposer sur sa tempe tandis que le dénommé Dumbledore déposait une cuvette remplie d'un liquide argenté devant lui. Rogue, à l'aide de sa baguette, retira des filaments de la même couleur de sa tête pour les mettre dans la cuvette. Etrange, très étrange, se dit le mage. Ces sorciers utilisaient de simples baguettes, alors que chez lui les bâtons de mage étaient en usage. D'ailleurs, Rincevent serra un peu plus contre lui son bourdon, pour se rassurer. L'expression tourmentée de Rogue se modifiait à mesure qu'il évacuait ses pensées. L'homme retrouva bientôt un air plus détendu, même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
- Mage Rincevent, commença Dumbledore, vous me semblez la personne la mieux qualifiée pour rétablir cette situation inhabituelle…  
  
~*~  
  
De nouveaux hurlements retentirent, suivis de bruits de lutte et de bourrasques d'air sulfureux.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaah ! hurla la bibliothécaire. Au secours !   
  
- Oook oook oook oook oook, la rassura le primate en refermant le livre intitulé Le Sorcier Tornade.  
  
Le bibliothécaire anthropoïde de l'Université de l'Invisible d'Ankh-Morpork replaça l'ouvrage attaché à une chaîne sur l'étagère où il l'avait pris.  
  
- Arrêtez de saccager ma bibliothèque immédiatement ! s'emporta la femme, remise de ses émotions. Vous n'avez pas idée de la dangerosité de ces livres ! S'ils sont classés dans la Réserve, c'est pour une bonne raison, même si je dois reconnaître que vous vous y prenez fort bien pour dompter ces ouvrages ensorcelés, admit-elle en battant timidement des cils.  
  
Le singe poussa une nouvelle série de « oook » et découvrit deux rangées de dents mal plantées dans un sourire ravageur. Le sang monta aux joues de la bibliothécaire.   
  
- Oh, et puis, faites donc, dit-elle, admirative, vous êtes assez fort pour maîtriser tous ces livres poussiéreux !  
  
~*~  
  
- Absolument stupéfiant ! s'exclama Sybille Trelawney. Ces paroles sont la sagesse même ! Je ne puis que demeurer admirative devant votre manière d'être. Votre transe perpétuelle est… époustouflante ! Vous voulez bien me montrer comment vous faites encore une fois ?  
  
L'économe de l'Université de l'Invisible sourit d'un air penaud et se replongea dans son discours familier.  
  
- La pilule de grenouille séchée est efficace pour l'effritement de la surface crayeuse de…  
  
Le professeur Trelawney souriait béatement dans l'air saturé de fumées entêtantes de son grenier. Pour une fois, elle avait délaissé sa boule de cristal et ses feuilles de thé pour se consacrer à un être humain.  
  
~*~  
  
- Coriace, ces racines de mandragore, commenta Mémé Ciredutemps à l'intention du professeur Chourave.   
  
- De vraies saletés, quand elles vous attrapent les doigts, acquiesça-t-elle.  
  
- Avez-vous des plants de tomates régénératrices ?  
  
- Oh, bien sûr que oui, malheureusement, ce n'est pas la saison pour leur maturité…  
  
- Oh, oui, tant pis, dit Mémé Ciredutemps. Connaissez-vous ces ravissants bourgeons qui…  
  
Les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire preuve d'agressivité pour parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni de montrer sa supériorité. Et ceci grâce à une chose : un amour commun pour la nature…  
  
~*~  
  
- C'ETAIT LUI MON PREMIER CLIENT, acheva la Mort, nostalgique, avant de repartir, soucieux de s'exprimer : A L'EPOQUE, PERSONNE NE SE POSAIT DE QUESTIONS EXISTENTIELLES COMME MAINTENANT. LE TRAVAIL ETAIT ALORS BEAUCOUP PLUS SIMPLE. TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE PARFOIS J'EPROUVE DU REMORD A TRANCHER LE FIL DE VIE DE CES HUMAINS… C'EST PAREIL POUR TOI AVEC TOUS CES PIEGES A RAT ?  
  
- COUIC, confirma la Mort-aux-Rats en reniflant tristement.  
  
Les deux créatures compatissaient l'une pour l'autre, cela leur faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce que l'autre ressentait. Assises sur un squelette de dragon, elles étaient confortablement installées dans une salle déserte.  
  
~*~  
  
Le professeur Rogue fulminait. Son élève était incapable de lui dire comment elle avait fait pour rater sa potion. La pauvre Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, bouleversée. Malgré les reproches d'Albus Dumbledore, Rogue était incapable de se contenir. Rincevent observait la scène, impassible. A ses côtés, McGonagall éprouvait les limites de sa patience.  
  
- J'ai… mis les ingrédients… comme vous l'aviez mis au tableau… professeur, bafouilla Hermione.   
  
- Je le sais ! feula son professeur. Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui a tout perturbé !  
  
- Je… je ne… sais pas ! hoqueta piteusement Hermione.  
  
- Souvenez-vous ! Petite sotte !  
  
- Vos cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement.  
  
Rogue tourna lentement son regard vers elle, prêt à riposter férocement. Allait-elle faire une remarque sur ses cheveux qui avaient été nettoyés par la douche qu'il s'était imposée pour se ressaisir ?   
  
- Quand vous êtes passé dans les rangs ! Un cheveu a dû tomber dans ma potion, je m'en rappelle maintenant…  
  
- Il était temps ! grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sachez, Miss Granger, que…  
  
- Cela suffira, Severus, le coupa Dumbledore. Maintenant que la cause de cet accident a été trouvée, allons arranger les choses.  
  
Les trois professeurs de Poudlard, le mage du Disque-Monde et Hermione quittèrent en silence le bureau et retournèrent dans la salle des Potions. Sur le chemin, ils trouvèrent Ron et Harry, anxieux à la vue du visage ravagé par les larmes d'Hermione.  
  
- Weasley, Potter, les interpella sèchement Rogue, écarlate au souvenir de sa réaction après l'explosion du chaudron. Allez me chercher les autres !  
  
Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent sans rechigner. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du petit groupe, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu as vu sa tête, Harry ! s'exclama Ron, ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur rosies par l'amusement.   
  
- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé le Rogue d'avant, et à vrai dire, je crois que c'est préférable !  
  
- Oui, mais attends-toi à ce qu'il soit pire que d'habitude avec nous trois !  
  
En devisant de la sorte, le duo d'amis parcourut les bâtiments de Poudlard au pas de course, se renseignant auprès de la première personne rencontrée. Le concierge, Argus Rusard accompagné de sa chatte Miss Teigne, ennemi de toujours des deux camarades, leur indiqua même avec un soulagement évident la pièce où les deux squelettes discutaient métaphysique. Inquiets, Ron et Harry comprirent l'empressement de Rusard lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient déjà vu pas mal d'étrangetés, et ces squelettes semblaient plutôt sympathiques en comparaison d'un Détraqueur.   
  
La Mort absorba le contrecoup avec humilité, résolu à quitter ce monde au plus tôt pour regagner le sien, où là au moins il inspirait le respect, ou en tout cas l'effroi. Tendant une main aux phalanges immaculées, il invita la Mort-aux-Rats à s'y installer et marcha à la suite des élèves. Il fallut encore arracher Mémé Ciredutemps à la botanique, l'économe du grenier enfumé du professeur Trelawney et le bibliothécaire des ouvrages ensorcelés. Quand tout ce beau monde fut rassemblé, Harry et son ami les conduisirent aux cachots, dans la salle de Potions. Rogue attendait devant un chaudron en ébullition, les bras croisés et la mine contrariée. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Rincevent, Mémé Ciredutemps, l'économe, la Mort et la Mort-aux-Rats et au bibliothécaire de se placer devant le chaudron, groupés.   
  
- Mes amis, vous avez semé une jolie pagaille dans ce collège, déclara Dumbledore en souriant sous sa barbe argentée. Et, je dois dire, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire… Le moment est venu pour nous de se quitter, mais j'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau, un de ces jours.   
  
La Mort s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma ses mâchoires dans un claquement sinistre. Depuis son arrivée ici, tout était chamboulé. Puis Dumbledore se recula et fit un geste de la main à Rogue. Le professeur de Potions, plus sombre que jamais, s'arracha un cheveu et le tendit à Hermione, qui le lâcha dans son chaudron. Le mélange vira de couleur, prit une odeur infâme et se solidifia en sifflant. Tous ceux de Poudlard sortirent en hâte de la salle de cours, et les derniers mots qu'ils perçurent avant l'explosion furent prononcés par la sorcière : « A la revoyure, mon gars ! Vous étiez bien charmant ! »  
  
Albus Dumbledore claqua la porte derrière lui. La déflagration fit trembler les murs, et plusieurs sorciers dans leurs portraits protestèrent énergiquement. Quand le silence fut revenu, Rogue se risqua à rouvrir la porte. Les visiteurs étaient repartis dans leur monde. Avant que Rogue ne saisisse l'occasion de les rabrouer, Hermione, Ron et Harry regagnèrent leur salle commune, heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. McGonagall et Dumbledore s'acheminèrent vers leur bureau, exténués. Seul Rogue resta dans les cachots. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun regard indiscret ne traînait dans les parages, il retourna dans sa salle et nettoya avec vigueur toute la pièce, astiqua toutes les tables, dépoussiéra toutes les toiles d'araignée et balaya les dalles. Puis, rompu de fatigue, il jeta un sort de fixation sur ses cheveux noirs. Il se jura, sur son honneur de sorcier, que jamais plus on ne le reprendrait à perdre un cheveu dans la potion d'un élève ! 


End file.
